Keluarga
by Shicidaime Naruto
Summary: Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang sangat digemari oleh warga Jepang. Namun mereka tidak tahu bahwa terdapat rahasia di balik sekolah itu. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Simak saja langsung... Typoo bertebaran.. Mohon bersabar


Hai.. Jumpa lagi sama saya, Shichidaime-sama. Nah, selagi menunggu kelanjutan dari Aishiteru Okaasan, saya buat fic gaje lagi untuk agan-agan semua. Baiklah, langsung aja kita mulai...

.

.

.

Keluarga

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Murid-murid mulai mendaftar ke beberapa sekolah favorit bagi mereka. Salah satu sekolah yang digemari, disukai dan favorit adalah Konoha High School. Sekolah ini terbilang favorit karena memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap. Lapangan yang luas, gedung yang besar dan memiliki kolam renang tersendiri.

Namun, Konoha High School memiliki suatu rahasia. Yaitu tiap kelas memiliki Geng atau kelompok tersendiri. Dari seluruh Geng di Konoha High School, yang paling di segani dan di takuti adalah _Kuraun no Kyuu(Sembilan Mahkota)_ yang di pimpin oleh Naruto Uzumaki dan Wakilnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Terlihat banyak sekali murid-murid baru yang sedang melakukan MOS(Masa Orientasi Siswa)di tengah lapangan. Mereka mengenakan berbagai macam barang di kepala, tangan dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Konoha High School. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terfavorit nomor satu di Jepang. Banyak sekali yang ingin masuk ke sekolah ini, dan kalian adalah orang-orang yang beruntung."ujar Sang Ketua OSIS, Kaguya Outsutsuki.

"Peraturan sekolah ini sederhana. Jika kalian bisa melakukan hal apapun, kecuali membunuh dan memperkosa, kalian lulus. Baik, sekian untuk hari ini dan kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Besok datang kembali seperti biasa."

"Hai.. Kaichou", mereka pun langsung meninggalkan lapangan sekolah bersamaan.

"Hmm.. Pidato yang bagus, Kaguya", Kaguya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wakilnya. "Dan, sekarang mari kita ke kantor. Masih banyak tugas menumpuk menunggu kita"..Setelah mengatakan itu, Sona langsung pergi meninggalkan Kaguya. Dia yang mendengarkannya langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Yang menjadi ketuanya itu siapa, MATA EMPAT! ", Ia pun langsung berlari mengejar Sona.

 _Sebuah Ruangan_

"Hah.. Tahun ini banyak sekali siswa dan siswi mendaftar. Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji? ", Pria yang sedang mengelus anjingnya itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Hmm.. Lumayan. Ada beberapa orang yang menurutku memiliki potensi dan memiliki tekanan kekuatan yang menakjubkan. "

"Yosh.. Masa mudaku langsung bergejolak melihat anak-anak muda yang bersemangat untuk bersekolah disini".

"Mendokusai ne. Kenapa cepat sekali masuk sekolah? Mengganggu waktu tidurku saja".

"Hmm.. Melukis wajah Shikamaru saat tidur itu menyenangkan", ujar Sai.

"Hmm.. Sai. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau menggambar serangga yang beracun".

"Anoo.. Okaa-san ku membawa makanan yang banyak hari ini. Ayo kita makan sama-sama, Minna. Naruto-kun, ibuku membuatkan ramen ini untukmu. Spesial".

"Wah.. Arigatou ne, Chouji", Mata Naruto langsung berbinar melihat Ramen hingga mengeluarkan air liur.

Duakk...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme? "

"Tidak ada", Sasuke hanya diam sambil menutup matanya.

"Rrrggg... Kau ngajak berantem, Hah! "

"Siapa takut, Baka-dobe", Sasuke langsung mengangkat lengan bajunya.

"Rrrrgggg.. Teme... "

"Baka-Dobe... "

Mereka pun akhirnya bergelut sambil cakar-cakaran dilantai. Yang lain hanya

sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Terkadang aku meragukan mereka sebagai Ketua dan Wakil", ujar Neji.

"Hu.. Um", yang lain hanya mengangguk serentak. Dan hari itu mereka makan bersama dengan santai tanpa peduli dengan Ketua dan Wakil mereka yang masih cakar-cakaran.

"KUSO... KONOYAROO.. TEME... "

"BAKAYARO... DOBE.. "

AKK.. AKK.. AKK... (Suara Burung dilangit)

.

.

.

Tbc...

Yo.. Kembali lagi sama saya Shichidaime-sama. Hmm.. Fic ini saya buat hanya untuk iseng-iseng saja. Sekaligus sebagai istirahat setelah buat chap selanjutnya dari Aishiteru Okaasan. Baiklah.. Itu saja. Jika ingin dilanjut, Review saja jika tidak, yasudah..

Sekian dari Shichidaime-sama...

 _Hiraishin no Jutsu_


End file.
